To Kill a Goblin king
by Destined Darkness
Summary: The many ways one can kill Jareth the Goblin King.
1. Iron to Burn the Fae

So in school we had to write a short piece in the perspective of a person from the day after what happened in one of the short films we watched. And me being the sadistic freak I am, chose to write from George's eyes and it was the day after her 14th birthday and I had her running after the tennis ball her little brother had given her for her birthday and then she was hit by a bus. :nod: I'm cool. That gave me the idea that I should do something like that for one of my stories :nod: I'm not telling you what happened to Jareth. Imma let you decide if this is a continuation of Is There Anyone Out There or if it's just a random one shot. :P

* * *

That morning I had awoken to the world. Groaning I had opened my eyes to scowl at the sun that shinned through the windows. I heard a voice and looking to my door where I had found my brother Midir standing there, leaning against the frame. He had smiled as if something was funny. "What?" I had asked, frowning and he had just laughed.

"Oh nothing, Jare..." he had said spinning on his heel and walking off. I had scowled at him, dragged myself out of bed, changed into my day clothes and ran out the door to find him. It would have been so much easier to just ask the castle where he was but... I was never that smart.

When I had found him, he was sitting talking with one of my goblins, it had annoyed me so much at the time that the goblin wasn't speaking like a blundering fool but now I realize that was probably all Midir. When the goblin saw me he had bowed and excused himself and he toddled off. I had knelt beside Midir and we had sat in silence for a few moments, that was until I had looked up to find our other brother standing there.

"This time! I WILL kill you!" Ryenth had sworn, pulling from his pocket an iron dagger, which he had hurled at Midir. Midir had no where to dodge to, a wall behind him, a wall on one side and me on the other. I didn't think, I just acted. I threw myself into the line of the dagger, it embedded in my chest and I had screamed as the iron started burning me. Midir had screamed something and shot something at Ryenth but Ryenth had only smirked and disappeared. I remember falling backwards into Midir who caught me and whispered to me as my life faded away.

"Stay with me, Jareth. Stay with me. You can't die, not now, not after everything we went through. Not now!" he had cried. I had just looked up at him, bitting back screams as the iron worked its way through my blood stream, burning me. "Please, Jare! Please! Don't die. Don't die." that was the last memory I ever had of the world as I was overwhelmed in the burning...

* * *

A/N: Yer! Don't kill me. I was bored and all my other stuff was on the other computer which my brother stole even though it's my computer! *beat8 And I think Imma just write random one-shots of the many ways one can kill Jareth! :D


	2. Jareth's Been a Bad Boy

I'm procrastinating from my When the Rain Falls chapter because I's cool that way! :D Anyway!

So this chapter is just something that bounced around in my head for a good long while.

I am loving killing Jareth! :D

* * *

That day started the way most before it already had, with me being kicked awake. I had moaned and just gone back to sleep. I guess that's when Sharra realized I just wasn't going to play her stupid games anymore. She'd kicked me harder than normal then and I had gasped and opened my eyes, trying to curl into myself when she'd slammed her foot down on my chest, the heel cutting into me, making me unable to move and most importantly, making it harder for me to breathe.

"Are we being a bad boy today, Jareth?" she had sneered and I had laughed and opened my mouth to reply when she took her other foot off the ground and balanced on the foot digging into me. I had screamed then and she'd just laughed and stepped back down and away from me, I'd gasped as air rushed back into my lungs. Regaining control of myself, I'd just closed my eyes and by then she'd started talking about my punishments for the day.

I don't know what came over me but I forced myself to sit up and then I'd conjured a crystal and was hurling it at Sharra. She never even flinched. She just spun on her heel, grabbed the crystal from the air and crushed it. "So you're not going to be a good boy for Sharra today are you?" she'd said sweetly, my eyes had gone wide as she came towards me.

"N-no, no. I'll be good. I'll be good. I'm sorry! I'll be good" I'd screamed, unable to stop the fear coming through in my voice. She'd just smirked and continued coming towards me. She'd grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up. I'd winced.

"I think you've overstayed your welcome, Jareth. It's time for you to leave!" she'd hissed in my ear and I'd shuddered. She'd turned and hurled me at the wall, I couldn't stop myself and I slammed into the wall, my head rebounding to smack the hard concrete once more. Dazed, I'd fallen to the floor, collapsing on my stomach. I heard her heels on the concrete as she came towards me again. I'd felt the gush of air as her foot came up and then collided with my side. Wincing, I'd resisted the urge to cry out. "Say goodbye, Jareth. Say goodbye." she'd said with a smile, so many thoughts had passed through my brain just trying to figure out what she was going to do and then I'd found myself slamming against the ceiling and falling back to the floor. After that she'd use her magic to smack me up against the ceiling and then drop me back to the floor countless times. I'd be barely conscious or alive when she stopped and slammed me back into the ground. I'd whimper and gasp a few times and then I'd fade away. I never would get to say goodbye...

* * *

A/N: Kehehe! :D Sorry Jareth! *angel face*You're just so fun to hurt!


	3. It's Only Forever, Not Long At All

Well! I have no idea where this came from, I think I'm just bored! :P Oh well! Sorry Sarah. Sorry Jareth.

I realize it's meant to be in Jareth's perspective but screw you! I made that rule for me to follow so I can break it! :P

* * *

"Jareth… wish you were here… now" the whisper came through cherry red lips, formed in a smile on a face streaked with tears, eyes blazing with a fire that was going out. The girl closed her eyes, the smile slipped into a frown and the tears continued to fall. There was a small pop behind her, she didn't hear it as her arm came up and something silver glinted in the moonlight. "It's only forever, not long at all…" she whispered.

**BANG**

The sound broke the silent night, the noise ringing in Jareth's ears. He didn't understand what had happened. And then he saw her, crumpled on the floor, blood pooling from her head, a pistol held in her hand, her eyes closed, never to see again.

Jareth's heart froze and he fell to his knees. He screamed her name in his head, his lips just mouthing it. He felt like he was in a bad dream, felt like he couldn't possibly be awake.

He saw his world fall apart for the second time; she'd done it to him again. "It's not fair…" he whispered and then with a strangled cry, he disappeared, returning to his castle. He locked himself in his chambers. He knew his body would never die but he was okay with that because inside he was already dead, inside he felt like he was already with his Sarah… forever.

* * *

A/N: :) Never said his body had to die! :P I'll probably have the next part up in a bit, I'm bored, as I said and there's just ideas jumping around in my head. :P


	4. Careful What You Wish For

Kehehehe! :P It does say "The many ways one can kill Jareth..." :) *smirks*

I realize it's meant to be in Jareth's perspective but screw you! I made that rule for me to follow so I can break it! :P Besides, this one might be a bit confusing if done from Jareth's eyes...

Anyway. The boys are about the human age of 8 in this and Midir's in the human 20's :nod:

* * *

_"I wish you'd just die, Jareth. I wish you'd just die!" He'd screamed, pushing his twin, forgetting they were on a cliff edge. Jareth stumbled and fell back, off of the cliff, his brother screamed and threw himself on the ground, reaching over the edge to grab for his twin but it was too late._

_Jareth was falling, falling and screaming. He hit the water, his mouth still open and screaming. He didn't know how to swim and as the water pulled him under he just gulped in air and closed his mouth._

_He held his breath for as long as he could, while struggling to get back to the surface. But then he couldn't hold it anymore, his mouth opened and the water rushed in, filling his airways. In his mind he was screaming, his chest was burning. The darkness at the edge of his vision took over and he faded away._

_Up on the cliff, Jared was screaming for help, he wouldn't stop screaming, he couldn't stop screaming. His older brother appeared beside him._

_"Calm down, Jare!" Midir said, squeezing his little brother's shoulder and then he froze and looked around "Where's Jareth?" he asked, looking in Jared's eyes. The child blinked up at his brother with teary, fearful eyes and pointed over the cliff edge to the water below. Midir's breath caught in his throat. "No…" was all he said before diving from the cliff edge into the water below, his little brother screaming again._

_Midir plunged into the water, looking around wildly for his youngest brother. Seeing something he dived deeper, towards it. He grabbed Jareth's hand and hauled him back to the surface. Once they broke the surface he magicked them back to the cliff top and started artificial respiration, but it was too late. His brother was gone._

The now 740 something year old Jared looked into the mirror and slammed his fist through it. "I'm sorry, Jareth. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't want you to die." He whispered.

Jared jumped up at the knock on his door and he looked to it. "King Jareth. Someone's here to see you." A croaky voice said through it. Jared sighed.

"Fine." He said, he looked back at the cracked mirror, "You live on through me, little brother. You live on through me." He whispered and then spun on his heel, disappearing.

* * *

A/N: Keheheh! :D I's evile!


	5. Ceasing to Exist

Hello! *sees the date she last updated this* Shit! Was it really the fifth of March? Wow... lol!

Here's an update, lovely people. :D

* * *

He had no chance to react, he'd just appeared to go do his job; take a child away and make the wisher run the Labyrinth or give them their dreams. He had never expected it to be a trap.

The first bullet went through his stomach and he'd been too shocked to vanish back to the Castle. He'd just stumbled backwards and fallen to the ground, one hand covering the wound, the other trying to conjure a crystal but not succeeding.

"Hello, Jareth, remember me?" the man who killed him says, bending over the Goblin King's form to look him in the eyes. The Goblin King could not recall, no matter how hard he tried. The man must have noticed and he growled. "You stole my baby sister from me!" he screams.

Jareth tries to keep his voice level and uncaring, but he struggles. "I've taken many children…" he manages, the man shoots him in the leg and Jareth bites back a scream of pain. "I'm the Goblin… King. It's my job t-to take kids away when they are wished away." He says, trying not to lose consciousness. The man shoots his other leg and Jareth sees black spots dance across his vision.

"Well maybe eternity will be enough time for you to remember Marie Lorenz and her older brother who was only 10 when he wished his 4 year old sister away and was too young to understand that she would not be coming back if he did not win against your stupid Labyrinth." The man says, dropping the gun and walking away, picking up a little bundle from a crib on his way out.

Jareth lies flat against the floor, his chest heaving as he tries to breathe, his body shaking, his whole being screaming out in agony, it takes him 10 minutes to die. At 6:30pm on Sunday 27th October, Jareth the Goblin King ceased to exist.

* * *

R&R More deaths sooons :D


	6. But I Love You

Hey guys! :D Been a while hasn't it? So uhm... this was just some random idea that popped into my head when I heard someone say "But I love you." oh this TV show I was 'listening' to when I went to get a drink earlier on today and well... he's the product of that. :)

* * *

He sighs as he sinks into his throne, a crystal twirling on his fingers, then he hears it.

"_I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away, right now."_

Jareth frowns, he knows that voice. He smirks as he vanishes, appearing before the girl who shunned him 5 years earlier.

"Well, well, well. Sarah, wishing yourself away now, I thought you'd know bet…" he trails off as he sees the girl before him; she's got a knife to her throat and tears in her eyes as the man holding her has a gun aimed at Jareth's heart.

"I'm sorry, Jareth, they have Toby…" she says, voice breaking, as if those few words explain everything and they do. Sarah's eyes dart to the floor beside her and Jareth looks to see the body of a five year old boy, crumpled on the floor. Jareth just nods and swallows heavily.

"What do you want?" he asks the man holding Sarah, the man sneers.

"I want my brother back…" he says, Jareth sighs and closes his eyes, he opens them to look the man in the eye.

"You wished him away, Jackson, Eddie has already been turned into a Goblin." He says slowly, watching the anger flare in Jackson's eyes.

"Well… I guess there's no more use for you." He says. The Goblin King gasps as he feels a bullet rip through his stomach; he didn't even notice the man pulling the trigger nor did he notice the man fire again, he felt the second bullet rip through his shoulder and he falls, struggling against the pain to form a crystal, he tosses it at the man and the man disappears. Sarah falls to the ground, one hand rubbing at her throat as she does. Jareth sucks in a breath and tries to heal the wounds but he can't. He hisses in pain.

"Jareth?" Sarah whispers, scrambling to his side and putting pressure on the wound in his stomach. His body twitches at the pain and he takes a deep breath in. "Please don't die, Jareth, please don't die. It's not fair" She pleads and sobs. Through pain filled eyes; he looks up at her and gives her a weak smile.

"Darling, Sarah… I wonder what your basis for comparison is." he says, coughing and wincing at the pain that sends through him.

"But I love you." She says, as if that should be enough for Jareth's wounds to magically heal, but it's not and they don't. Jareth covers her hand, the one pressing down on his wound, and he squeezes it weakly before going limp, the light leaving his mismatched eyes as they stare into hers. She sucks in a shaking breath before lying her head down on Jareth's chest and crying. "But I love you…" she sobs.

* * *

R&R and maybe more to come, later :P


End file.
